The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 11
Chapter Eleven The Fart An So this is chapter eleven gazi, i hope dat u njoy it, i hav lots of tim to rite de story because i am not bgusy at salll :) i hope dfay u njoy and u will gav gud cummants. :P big shout out 2 ErinoftheCullenClan nd Twilightlover4eva bcoz u are my inspirations as writers, u gays r my heros. Nyway.... CCHAPTER TEN. We all went into the hopsital and the doctors put hosptial gowns on us, we got onto the stretchers and lay on. the nursess wheeled us along the corridor to a ward. we all got into the bed. then the doctor came along and started to prick us with needals. he all happy days. "i just ned 2 run sum tests on u all becaue of da gas" he sad. he ran out of the rome and into the laburuty. he did some teats. Damien lay back on his pillow and breathed a sigh of relief. ann was holding his hand and crying sofly. richard looked pissed off, like he had seen a potbellied pig. he went out side and onto the pone. "i want a complete report of what happened on my desk first tang in da moring|" he sad like the unicorn dancing with the elves. the perisian on the phone sad "ok" and then richard hung up his coot. He suddenly saw the doctor cuming towards him in his afro. he ran over as quick as he could. "hello doctors are you everyone alirte" he asekd. "Yes, it seems I've done some tests and every boy was affected in some way, though as I said, not seriously, that is every boy accept ur nephew Damien" "you mean" richard was cuntcerned becoz he didnt want damien to be sickest. "no ono nonno" sad the doctor "mr thorn he wasnt affective at alll" richard was relieved. he started to do a happy dance around the hospital. then the doctor said "i'd like to keep damien here to run a few more tests." They both went back into the room. "You're going to be alrighyt" richared sad. "theres just one thing the doctor wants to keep damine in for a few more tests" "I'm okat" damine scremed. "why do i havbe to stay here if im okay" "couldnt i just bring dem back doc" sad ann. the doctor nodded. i smelled up at him. damien lay back in bed and looked extremly wurried. i climed in baside him and ann went way to get sum frut and floers. i snaked my perfect arm around him and smiled. "well inst it god dat we are not having to shay her eny longa" i assed. suddenly..... damien kicke me off! i landed hevily on da flor in my face. damien got up and elboed me in2 da face. "THIS IS ALL UR FAULT U STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" he rored. "YOU JUST HAD TO GET TO GO THIS FACTORY DIDNT U? I DIDNT EVEN FUCKING WANT TO GO BUT U FUCKING MADE US, AND NOW LOOK WAT HAS HAPPENED LOL I HAVE TO GO DO SUM MORE TESTS I COULD HAVE NAFASRSO OR SUMTHING SO FUCK OFF U BITCH I HATE U I HATE U I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I WISH U WERE DEAD!" he spat down at me? i lay where he had pushed me, teers streeming down ma face. how could he have said those things to me? suddenly, he locked sad up. "oh my fucking god, ari, baby, i'm so sorry, i didnt meen to" he started to cry. i got up and pushed past him sadly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I SCREEMEWD. "dONT U EVER CUM NEER ME AGEN HOW DARE U SPEEK TO ME LYK DAT I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO U ONLY LOVE U SO U CAN JUST TALK TO ME LYK I AM NUTHING LESS DAN DA DERT ONDER UR SHOE I DONT FUCKING THINK SO DAMIEN WERE THRU!" then i raced the door out of the hospital and down the street, leving Damien stunned by his misery. DAMINE'S POV i was so shocked and upset i wqas. i cunt beliave dat i had just fucking treeted her lyk dat, i weas a fucking monster. i ned to mack it up to her. i ran out of the fucking hospital like a dog when it sees a stick. i was crying and running. :( AN:- OMG WANT THAT SO SAD? I hop dat arynana and damine mack it up soon bcoz damien rly dous lov her evan if he dunt show it dere! :P( Characters *Ariana *Damien *Ann *Richard Notes *This chapter is misnumbered as Chapter Ten in the text, but the title of the file on deviantArt is correctly labeled as Chapter Eleven. *Two trolls, Erin Locklea and Twilightlover4eva, are referenced in this chapter. Chapter 11